The hunter and the hunted
by rougedestroyer
Summary: im really bad at reviews but i'll tell you that Shadow Link is trying to hunt down all the other Links' such as Forest Link, Cloud Link, and Fire Link. a lot of action. there are alot of OC's since Shadow Link seems eqaul to Dark Link.
1. Forest Link's

The Hunt

Shadow Link: Come here forest Link. You can run but you can't hide from me!

Forest Link was running away from shadow Link. They were in a tall grass meadow, forest Link was panting but kept on running for dear life because he knew that Shadow Link was close by. And if he were to stop he would be dead. Shadow Link was running slashing his sword in each direction to cut the tall grass and weeds.

Forest Link: I…….. Must….. Hide.

He whispered to himself. All he could see was grass and he couldn't stop for a long time because he didn't know where Shadow Link would be. Suddenly, he tripped on an up root and fell down on the ground. He tried to get back up but it was already too late. Shadow Links sword was an inch away from his face. Forest Link stood still gasping and screaming in his head. Get out of here! Move! He thought. But he didn't have anywhere to go.

Shadow Link: your useless, and I thought that you would be a challenge. It's all over for you.

Forest Link: not yet it isn't!

He took a deep breath and pounded his hands on the ground. The grass grew dramatically. Shadow Link was surrounded by even taller grass again. He pushed his sword in the place where Forest Link stood but all it hit was dirt. How did he get away! He thought. He started his search once again.

Shadow Link: urgh! I'll get you Link!

Forest Link jumped by the echoing sound of Shadow Links voice.

Forest Link: I got to get out of here fast! But how!

Suddenly, a shadow arose from the sky. Shadow Link clasped down on the ground in front of Forest Link. His face was full of anger and rage. Forest Link backed away in terror.

Shadow Link: so you thought that you would just get away and think that you wont see me again? Such a fool. And I was having a good day and now you ruined it. To bad for you.

Forest Link: you can't kill me. I'm you.

Shadow Link: wrong, you are a replica of me but you don't have anything like me, you just look like me. But you wont for long, your going to die now.

Shadow Link held up his sword.

Forest Link: No!

He made roots and vines come out from his fingers like some kind of human plant. The vines covered up his whole body. Shadow Link was trying to break the roots but they were too strong for him.

Forest Link: that should keep you there for a while.

Forest Link teleported to a safer place. (Which makes me think, why didn't he do that before?)

     

Forest Link looked around. He saw many trees but he knew that they weren't good things to hide behind from. Forest Link thought for a moment. Why didn't I think of camouflaging? He thought to himself. He ran to a tree and blended in. Then he made a clone of him but this one looked like it was dead. Shadow Link ran into the place that Forest Link was in. He saw the fake one and made a snicker.

Shadow Link: idiot he killed himself. He's so weak. Oh well, 1 down 3 to go! Next one, Cloud Link.

He walked away but Forest Link didn't move. After he knew it was safe he turned back into his regular self with his dirty, but green tunic. He brushed off the grass and dirt of his clothes.

Forest Link: who's Cloud Link?

To be continued… Cloud Link….


	2. Cloud Link's death

Shadow Link: I'll go easy on you, Cloud Link.

Cloud Link: Okay why do you want to get me! I don't even know you!

Shadow Link: **Sigh **if I were you I'd run.

Cloud Link dashed away from him in a blink of an eye. He was jumping off clouds so he thought that Shadow wouldn't get him easily, but he was wrong. Shadow Link was right behind him, imitating everything he did.

Cloud Link: Time to fly! (A/N yeah sometimes what the Links' say are corny so bare with me.)

He took his wings away from hiding and jumped off a cloud. He was really flying! Shadow Link stopped in his tracks and pulled out a gun that looked like a rifle, and aimed at C. Link. BAM! He shot him in the air. C. Link was falling and he looked like he was in a coma.

S. Link: gotcha, think you can fly away from me? Ha! Idiot!

Shadow Link was watching him into the depths of death snickering. C. Link opened his eyes slightly.

Cloud Link: eh…

He had enough strength to summon a cloud to keep him from falling. He didn't have much strength left. His wing was bleeding really bad so he tucked them wings in his back. His clothes were bloody and he was still bleeding. He was very weak, so he needed to rest, but he didn't have time! S. Link saw him, but he was unsure if he was dead or alive.

S. Link: urgh… stupid brat.

S. Link was waiting impatiently until he just snapped and shot Cloud 10 more times on the back. When C. Link felt them and made a loud yelp in pain, so loud that the mountain tops shook and thunder started to roar. S. Link became unbalanced and fell off the cloud that he once stood on.

Cloud Link: damn it. I-I can't m-move… eh.

Cloud link was done. (A/N I feel really sad righting this part.) After a minute or two, severe wind was circling around him, then one big gust. He vanished.


End file.
